Operation:  Keep Dean Winchester Alive
by Ciya
Summary: What happens when a demon realizes that the only thing keeping Sam from going Darkside is Dean.  And what she is willing to do to make sure Dean's Crossroad deal doesn't come to fruition.


_SciFiNutTX's story 'One Year Later' gave me an idea which blossomed into this missive. Plus I needed a break from torturing the boys in my next story, four chapters down and two or so to go._

_My kid insisted on a pronunciation guide - Dze (zee), Ita (eat-a) and Quinoa (kin-noah) - I think the rest of the names are pretty easy to figure out._

**Operation: Keep Dean Winchester Alive**

"Hey Dze how goes the counting?" asked Ita lounging against the charcoal black walls of the dungeon.

"It would go faster if I had some decent help," replied Dze giving Ita the hairy eyeball, "these stupid imps are not helpful at all," swiping at a group of naked red and black creatures. "They count the same soul two or three times then get sidetracked and start pranking each other." Dze checked off a few more names on her BlackBerry and went on to the next set of dungeons followed closely by Ita. "You know you could help me."

Taken back Ita sputtered, "I…I'm on my coffee break Dze. I just wanted to see how you were doing and to give you some great news."

"Great news, eh? That would be that Sitar has been found and he's back down here where I can kick his yellow-eyed ass."

"Uh no. It's better, Quinoa's acquired Dean Winchester's soul! Another hunter bites the dust," laughed Ita.

"WHAT? She's acquired what?" Dze slammed Ita up against the wall spearing him on one of the spikes protruding from the wall.

Painfully startled, Ita replied, "Dean Winchester's soul. He traded it for his brother's life." Ita pushed Dze off of him and pulled himself off of the spike. "Why did you do that for? Do you know how much this shirt cost? Plus that hurt!"

"That stupid bitch!" Dze stamped off heading towards the higher dungeons.

"Dze so what if she's done that, it isn't like we don't already have a Winchester soul down here."

"Had is the operative word Ita. We had John Winchester's soul down here until Sitar had that gullible disciple of his open the Wyoming Devil's Gate. Winchester took advantage of the disarray down here and escaped."

"Oh."

"John Winchester reeked enough havoc down here but that is skittle shit compared to what Dean and Sam would do." Dze slammed a heavy metal door open, denting the rock. "Where is Quinoa now?"

"The Saskatchewan Poutine Festival."

"You're kidding." Ita shook his head. "Shit. Well ten years isn't much but we do have some time to come up with a way to reverse the acquisition…" Lost in thought Dze walked on and smashed six imps that didn't get out of her way in time.

"What do you mean by 'what Sam would do'?" Ita questioned, "it's Dean who will be coming down here in less than a year…" Ita stopped talking when Dze rounded on him, her eyes blazing red.

"Less than a year! What in the hell was she thinking? You need to get up top and stop any of the demons from killing Dean Winchester." She shoved Ita ahead of her towards the nearest Devil's Gate.

"But…but I don't understand," Ita protested grabbing ahold of a cell door, stopping there ascent.

Looking very perturbed Dze explained slowly, "do you remember what Sitar did to Sam Winchester when he was an infant?" Ita nodded. "Well if Sam is able to access a certain dormant ability he will be able to control any demon he wants."

"No that isn't possible! Sitar wouldn't have given him that ability," Ita replied shaking his head vehemently.

With a sound of disgust Dze dialed a number, "_Cynt tell Ita what your sister told you. Hold on._" She handed him her cell. Ita looked at her curiously but took the cell.

"_Hello?_"

"_Ita this is Cynt, my sister, Arin, is an Achiri living in Cold Oak, South Dakota and she told me that some of Sitar's kids showed up there. No I don't know why he picked that town. Anyways, one kid named Ava tapped into her abilities and controlled my sister, forcing her to kill the other kids. She did this for five months until Ava was killed by another kid. The other kid's name? Uh, Jake I think…why? Sam? Yeah there was a Sam there also. No, she didn't mention what happened to Jake or Sam. Why? Because she got the hell out of Dodge that's why. No she was in Cold Oak. Dodge? It's an expression. Ita just hand the phone back to Dze please._"

"_Thanks Cynt,_" Dze glanced over at Ita, "_yeah he is. Could you do me a favor please, keep an eye on Dean Winchester? I'll give you a call back with the particulars. Later._" She hit the off button and watched Ita pound his head against the wall.

"Sam Winchester can control demons," Ita mumbled, "oh smegity, smeg, smeg," over and over.

Dze shook her head, "I really shouldn't have gotten you the _Red Dwarf Season One_ box set for Halloween last year Ita."

"Oh my Devil; HE CAN CONTROL DEMONS!" Ita smashed his hand into the nearest damned soul setting it immediately on fire.

"Damnit Ita," Dze grabbed him and pulled him along the passageway before he could do anymore damage. "Ita get ahold of yourself! The only person stopping Sam from tapping into the abilities Sitar gave him is Dean. Dean keeps Sam from going evil, and no matter how much I would loooove to have that gorgeous boy down here to do with as I please," Dze sighed at the thought, "it is much safer for all of us if Dean stays alive and with his brother."

"Okay…okay," Ita took some deep breaths, relishing the unique scents of death and sulphur. "The newsletter Dze! Put an article in _The Demonic Quarterly_! Then no one…"

Dze put her hand over Ita's mouth when some demons walked by with a struggling damned soul in between them. "Ita no! We can't let the others know about Sam, it will start a power struggle the likes that have not been seen since the start of time."

"But…"

"No. We need thirteen demons that can be trusted absolutely to guard Dean at all times. If a demon attacks the Winchesters and can't be persuaded to stop then he or she will be destroyed."

"Dze you can't mean that! You can't destroy your own kind." Ita backed away in horror.

Dze grabbed Ita and pulled him close, "Sitar needs to be found and the Winchesters protected. Ita is has to be done." She let Ita go and watched as he digested her words. "Ita we are protected from Sam's abilities only as long as Dean is alive. When Quinoa's deal comes to fruition and Dean comes here, Sam is going to come after his brother and demons are going to die." Ita opened his mouth but Dze held her hand up, "it isn't the same as being exorcised, coming back here and being stuck in a dungeon for awhile. I mean dead, gone, never coming back."

Fear showed in Ita's face, "alright Dze. I'll keep an eye on Dean. But what if I need some backup, what then?"

"Call Cynt, she's going to be the liaison between the Winchester Watchers and me."

"I don't like this." Ita stopped at the Texas Devil's Gate and turned back to Dze. "But I'll do it to save Hell." He looked around at his home like it was the last time he would see it.

"You be careful Ita. If a Hunter catches you they will exorcise you and if you tell them about the Winchesters, then they will kill them also." Dze shuddered. "And if you see Sitar let me know because…"

"You really need to kick his yellow-eyed ass," he finished with a grin on his face.

"You got it dude," laughing Dze replied. "Now go. Stay vigilante." Ita waved goodbye and stepped through the gate, disappearing into the upper world. A buzzing in her pocket got her attention, she pulled out and answered her cell, "_Dze. Cynt, hey, I have a job for you…what? Sitar's dead? Are you sure, because he isn't down here and I would have heard if he was. Samuel Colt's Colt? Who used…wait the Winchesters, right? Okay this is what we need to do…_" Dze walked back down the passageway towards the dungeons nearest the Wyoming Devil's Gate.

_**FIN**_


End file.
